


Checking On Dad

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Crowley stop by to check on Bobby.  </p><p>(Mid-Season 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking On Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: Bobby is alive in my writing where my feelings are concerned since Meredith needs a father figure & I always liked the idea of her & Bobby. So Bobby & Meredith have a father/daughter relationship & are very close. So she calls him "dad" & he treats her like she's his own child. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me. 
> 
> Crowley & Bobby & all things SPN do not belong to me.

When Bobby Singer heard the knock on his door, he didn't expect Meredith to be standing there, let alone Crowley standing behind her. The hunter wasn't very fond of the demon due to past encounters but he let that go as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Good to see ya kiddo, what are you doing up in these parts?" Bobby asked as Meredith hugged him back.

"Hunting", Meredith smiled at him.

She then moved to the kitchen to get something from the fridge to drink. Crowley just turned to the hunter, hands in his pockets. 

"What? No kiss for me Robert?" Crowley asked, teasing the other man.

"Why'd you marry him again?" Bobby wanted to know, thumbing to the king of hell.

Meredith laughed and shook her head, opening a can of Gingerale as she came to stand with them, "He was a crossroads demon. It was the apocalypse", she shrugged, "He's got a cute face?" She smiled even more innocently, playfully nudging her husband in the arm. 

"I'm not cute, darling", Crowley smirked at her. 

Meredith shook her head and leaned in even closer, "What are you going to do something about it?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"See what I have to live with", The demon teased, gesturing to his wife, smirking still as he gazed at her. 

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Oh poor you. Being married to the world's most saintly woman with enough patience of ten mothers", Bobby sassed him, "Most be miserable". 

Crowley gave him a look. Meredith just kissed her husband's cheek and went off to sit on the couch in the living room. Crowley's eyes never left her and he followed seating himself in a chair and making a glass of aged Craig appear at his side to have something to drink. Bobby leaned against his desk and turned to Meredith. 

"What's the status of Sam and Dean?" She asked him, setting her Gingerale down on the coffee table. 

"Last I checked they were laying low. The Leviathans mimicked 'em and started to shoot up people at banks and Sam and Dean became the most wanted criminals in America", Bobby explained, "You and Crowley aren't on a hunting trip are ya?" Eyeing her.

"Dad-" Meredith went to say.

"I'm fine", Bobby told her.

"Hardly fine from where I'm sitting", Crowley said, "Castiel is in the wind, the Leviathans are on loose on the world and our boys aren't exactly any help are they?"

"Sam and Dean are perfectly capable of handling themselves", Bobby, "Don't you worry". 

"Oh I'm not worried", Crowley just smirked, swirling his drink in his hand.

Meredith sighed and just leaned back against the couch, hands in her lap, "Crowley tried talking to Dick Roman and Roman refused his offer to work with him so we could see what we were up against", she shrugged, "And we've tried searching for Castiel and came up with nothing".

"Roman didn't see you did he?!" Bobby wanted to know. 

"Of course he didn't, Crowley had me in a safe hiding place-" Meredith went to interject.

Crowley interrupted her, putting his glass down, "You think I'd be careless and let her get hurt?!" Standing up and facing him.

"You think she's safe with you? I think your an idjit and would slip up. If they found out about her-" Bobby began.

"I'd never let those walking puss bags near my wife", Crowley spoke through clenched teeth.

Meredith got between them and tried to push them apart but both men were a bit stronger than her but they let up after a minute or so, eyeing the other as though they'd like nothing more than bury the other into the ground. Meredith just rested her hands against her husband's chest, making Crowley calm down. He glanced at her and took her hands, kissing her fingers. She smiled at him and shook her head. 

"You are two are idjits", She muttered after pulling away from her husband.

"He started it", both men remarked in unison.

"Look, I came by because I was worried and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt", Meredith turned to look at Bobby, "Crowley brought me up to speed about these things and about Purgatory. So I just needed to know if you were okay", she gestured with her arms. 

"I'm fine", Bobby reassured her, "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than some black gooey creature from hell's ass to kill me". 

Crowley smirked, "To be fair, you almost died. A gun shot wound to the head if I'm not mistaken, but it just grazed it". 

"Thanks for the recap", Bobby remarked, "I almost wanted to go my entire life without reminding myself I almost left her in your care". 

"Oh you two please stop or I'll have to leave you two alone to kiss and make up", Meredith said, putting her hands on her hips in a huffy tone but making a teasing smile at the two men. 

Crowley turned and looked at her, "You are not going anywhere. Especially anywhere near Sam Winchester", he pointed a finger at her.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy your highness?" Bobby chuckled.

Meredith had to chuckle too but she just went to Crowley and hugged his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder, "You know I only have eyes for you, lover", she placed a kiss to his cheek and grinned. Making Crowley grin at her fondly. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked around his desk and started shuffling papers around for a second and then found what he was looking for. He walked to Meredith and handed her a few pieces of paper, "Coordinates and information on Dick Roman that I stole from his office. Why the son of a bitch wanted me dead", he told her. 

Meredith nodded and took the papers, handing them to her husband to look over. Crowley folded them and placed them into the inner pocket of his coat. 

"You two aren't gonna stay for dinner are you?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Sorry Robert. Can't. Taking the Mrs. out to dinner and then we're going to sneak away to our private corner of the world until this mess gets cleaned up", Crowley stated.

Meredith apologetically smiled and hugged Bobby, "Sorry dad, love to. Can't. I'll be in touch though. Every morning at dawn and every night just before nine", She promised. 

Bobby nodded and kissed her forehead, "You be careful", he hugged her tightly. 

Meredith smiled and promised. Crowley offered his wife his hand and the two walked out the door, Crowley grabbing his glass of craig as they left. Bobby went to the porch door but they'd already disappeared. Bobby smiled to himself as he closed the door a few minutes later. He missed having her around. It wasn't like last year, what with chasing purgatory and Eve, where Meredith had stayed with him for weeks on end because Crowley was busy. 

Bobby hoped this business with the Leviathans were over soon.


End file.
